The Girlfriends' Code
by Melissande
Summary: If someone does it, we all do it, if someone needs it, we all need it…these were some of the rules of the Girlfriends’ or Divas’ Code. Well what happens when one of the stipulations occurs at an umm inopportune time? LitaCena, MickieJeff, TrishOrton, othe


-Title: The Girlfriends' Code

Author: Mel

Summary: If someone does it, we all do it, if someone needs it, we all need it…these were some of the rules of the Girlfriends' or Divas' Code. Well what happens when one of the stipulations occurs at an umm inopportune time?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Dist: Ask.

Rating: PG-13 to R

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Sexual Innuendo and language

Pairings: Lita/John, Lilian/Edge, Trish/Orton, Stacy/Batista, Dawn/Rey, Mickie/Jeff

Notes: Answer to the challenge issued by kyizi which can be found here: There's a group (male and female) at someone's house either for Lita's birthday or for Christmas and, whilst they're all supposed to be leaving at the end of the night, the weather makes that impossible and they're all trapped for the immediate future. Lita and her friends have previously come to the same arrangement stated above and the fic should take place when it's Lita's turn to receive hers (or they're all getting them at the same time for Christmas). When they get stuck for the night, the guys insist that all the presents be opened…

- Obviously, Lita must be in the fic.

- Other than Lita, female members of the group should include at least two of the following: Lilian, Stacy, Torrie, Trish, Dawn, Maria

- Male members of the group should include at least two of the following: Jeff Hardy, Batista, Cena, Orton, Jericho, Edge, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Rey Mysterio

- Lita should be paired with one of the guys listed above, either as pre-relationship, or established relationship.

- If Lilian and/or Stacy are in it, they/she should also be paired with one of the guys listed (again it can be established or not).

All other pairings and ideas are up to the author.

Notes: This should be a short series. I hope. Mel

-x-XX-x-

The Girlfriends' Code: Merry Christmas, mind if we umm stay a week?

**Christmas 2006, December 24th, Atlanta, Georgia**

"Ames, where's the cinnamon at?"

A yell came from the kitchen of Amy Dumas' Atlanta home. The young woman was hosting some of her friends for a little Christmas get together, usually the gathering was at Lilian's home, but the woman was in the process of moving in with the her boyfriend of the past year, Adam Copeland or Edge as fans of the WWE knew the tall blonde Canadian man.

Amy had gotten volunteered to host the party by her closest best friend Dawn Marie, who suggested her home because well Dawn wanted an excuse to see the woman's new house. Amy had been living in an apartment in Atlanta for some time but had finally purchased a modern four bedroom home in an Atlanta suburb. Dawn had been dying to get a peek at it for ages and this had been her excuse.

Amy didn't really mind. She was usually isolated at the holidays if she didn't' accept an invite from a friend. It wasn't that Amy didn't have family, it's just she was only close to her mom and since her remarriage Christine Dumas had been busy. Amy was happy for her mother, after the marriage to Amy's father, the woman deserved happiness in Amy's opinion.

Amy let out a sigh then thought of where the cinnamon was before she answered from the living room where she was taking a few minutes to herself.

"I think it's in the cabinet above the stove, with the other spices." She yelled back.

A "told you" could be heard followed by a "shut up" and two "be quiets or I'll kill you."

"What are you mean doing to my kitchen?" She yelled as she rose from the couch and made her way to the kitchen pushing open the door and covering her mouth to stifle her laughter at the sight before her.

John Cena and Randy Orton were stationed by her oven, both wearing pink, flowery aprons that had been gifts from her mother. Both were covered in flour and it looked like cinnamon.

Beside them Jeff Hardy was running his hand through a bowl that had to have held some kind of cookie or cake batter. He smiled innocently as he brought his finger to his mouth, licking the confection off. "Yummy." He stated in his North Carolinian accent, smiling once more at Amy.

"Hardy! What did I tell you about licking the god damn bowl? That's gross man, especially when we still need to use it. Do you think everybody wants to taste your aroma on the cookies?" The voice of Cena yelled at the currently green haired man. Jeff for his part just shrugged his shoulders and said opps?

"Cena, man, it'll be okay. Now lets look for the cinnamon again. Amy said ti was above the stove."

"Yeah well I already looked there and it ain't there!"

"Well…let's ask again?" Randy shrugged his shoulders, neither man noticing yet that Amy had entered the kitchen.

"Okay…I'll ask."

"AMY! WHERE IS THE CINNAMON? WE'RE GONNA MAKE SNICKERDOODLES AND YOU CAN'T MAKE 'EM WITHOUT THE CINNAMON!"

"Dude…that was way too loud!"

"So? I just wanted to get her attention."

"Well you guys have my attention and the cinnamon is above the stove, should be the fourth spice from the right in the back." Amy answered a smile appearing on her face when both men jumped before turning to look at her. The sight of the pair causing her to laugh out loud. Cena had flour on his face, while Orton had it all up his arms and all over his shirt despite the apron.

"How's the baking going ladies?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen, Amy was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, feet bare, just as the men were dressed in jeans and shirts, although Cena was in shorts despite the fact that it was the dead of winter and the clouds outside predicted snow.

"We'll ya know, we're handling it. If Jeff would stop eating the batter and help we'd be done faster." Randy said in answer. The three men had gotten stuck on baking duty when they'd lost the game of charades to the team of Trish, Amy and Mickie James, the young woman who had begun to date Jeff only two months before after a break up with the oddly possessive, now ex-spirit squad member, Kenny Doane. The others had just watched, knowing that the men would fail simply because the team of Trish and Amy were always unbeatable, but add Mickie and the deal was sealed.

"I'm sure you guys are handling it." She said finally controlling her laughter, after a stern look from John, who turned the look into a pout.

"So y'all are gonna make snickerdoodles?"

"Yeah. My ma makes 'em, so I thought why not share the Cena family tradition with you ingrates." Cena said walking away from the stove towards the kitchen table and pulling out a chair, indicating for Amy to sit down as she made her way over, before take the seat next to her.

"Well I guess I should feel honored you felt it necessary to share your family recipe with little ole me." Amy said batting her eyelashes at Cena, causing Orton and Jeff to share a look.

"We'll I don't just share family secrets with anyone ya know. They gotta be special." Cena sweetly replied to the red head, causing her to smile the two sharing a look, that quickly turned into a stare that was only broken by Orton clearing his throat.

"As cute as you two are to watch and really I do enjoy this Disney movie puppy love crap, but we have things to do if we want our confections to be done by dinner time."

"What?" John and Amy both replied at the same time returning to reality.

"I don't think they got your message Betty Crocker."

Randy looked insulted as the turned his attention from his two friends to Jeff, holding an oven mitt in hitting position. "Take it back Hardy!"

"No. You agreed. We'd play paper, rock, scissors to decide."

"Yeah well I lied! Now take it back."

Blue and hazel eyes met in question, before turning to the argument between the pair. "What are you two talking about?"

Both men turned to Amy, ready to answer, but Orton won. "We were bored, while you two got lost in each other's eyes, wow…such an eighties teen movie moment, and we decided to play a game to see who should be Betty and who should be Martha."

"What the hell are you two talkin' about?"

"Betty Crocker and Martha Stewart!"

"Oh my god, I never would have believed it but it's true."

"What's true?"

"You are whooped, Randy. So whooped. Trish told me but I didn't' believe it."

"Huh?" The tall wrestler asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Trish watches eighties movies religiously as well as bakes and watches Martha Stewart and you just referenced all three. Funny." I gotta go find her and tell her I believe her now.

Amy rose from the table smiling once at John, who returned it, then laughing at Randy as she left the kitchen.

The men stood in silence for several minutes before returning to their previous occupations. The silence was broken by John once more yelling at Jeff, each man hoping to forget the debacle with Amy, it didn't' bode well for any of their egos and thoughts on masculinity.

-xx-

"A little to the left. Yeah…no, no….too far, go back…little more to the left, now to the right. Alright, that's perfect." Stacy Keibler stated to Dave Batista, who was at present moving the star at the top of the Christmas tree for what he felt was the five millionth time.

"Stac, that's were it was before."

"So?" The blonde asked.

"Nevermind."

The man took a step back from the large tree and made his way to woman's side to view his handy work.

"I think it's fine." He stated, hoping it would pass for okay. As much as he liked Stacy, and he really did a lot, he was just tried of moving the damn star.

"No…no all wrong! I can't believe you chose that silver star! I said gold angel!" Dawn Marie Psaltis said as she entered the den, where the Christmas celebration was going to take place.

"You weren't here! I asked and you left with Rey to 'go get wrapping paper' so you're opinion no longer matters. I made an executive decision." Stacy said in reply to the protests of the Jersey native.

"But…we did need wrapping paper, for Amy's gift." The woman said slyly for Stacy to hopefully understand.

The woman did. She smirked. "Fine, you are excused, but the star stays!"

"But…I don't like it!"

"I don't care. If Stacy says the star stays…it stays." Dave Batista said to put the argument to end. He had been listening to the women bicker for two days and was tired of it.

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Yeah…what Dave said. My opinion is the only one that matters. Right Dave?"

"Sure."

Dawn Marie looked disappointed but let the subject drop when she saw how the large man reacted to the tall blonde. She smiled to herself, thinking she'd have to find Amy, Trish and Lilian soon to share.

Thinking of the women she began to wonder about where they were. She knew her boyfriend of the past five years was upstairs, wrapping last minute gag gifts, in celebration of the on going tradition between himself and the guys, of giving well gag gifts.

"Where is everybody?" Dawn asked as she made her way over to stand beside Stacy and Dave in admiring the tree, the tree which did look best with the silver star, but Dawn would die before she admitted it.

"Umm…well Randy, Jeff and John are baking since they lost last night."

"yeah I wonder if it will be edible?"

"You never know." Dave said, he'd eaten Randy and John's food before it was good.

"Okay…well what about everyone else?"

"Well, Lilian and Edge umm disappeared to their room upstairs not to long ago to change, they said."

"Yeah right. What about Mickie and Trish?"

"They went to the airport I think to make sure everyone had tickets or something since only you and Lilian and your boy toys are staying past tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. It's sad no one else is staying."

Dawn said as she made her way to the couch in the den, seating herself to admire the tree, which everyone had put up earlier in the day.

"Yeah, well, I have family obligations. And ya know it's crowded enough with us all here for just two days." Stacy said, before continuing, "And everyone has other plans too…such as family and whatever.. Aren't Jeff and Mickie going to her parents?"

"Yeah. They said so." Dave said, filling in answers when needed otherwise keeping quiet, as his nature dictated.

"Yeah. And Trish is going to Randy's family along with Cena."

"Yeah. So I guess its okay, it's just I wish everyone could stay."

"Dave what are you doing?" Stacy asked, realizing she had no idea what the large man was doing for Christmas except for this Christmas party.

"Nothing really. Going to see my mom the day after, thought I would make Amy let me stay. You know beg…all that good stuff. Promise her a puppy."

"She'd let ya stay for a puppy, she loves dogs."

"Yup."

"So we all have plans."

"So it would seem."

The trio grew quiet, just enjoying the peace of the season.

Peace that was broken by two female voices and a door slamming shut.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll tell everybody and see."

"But, if we all are stuck here… where are we gonna sleep?"

"Amy has room, we'll figure it out!"

"But…"

"Mick, stop panicking. We'll figure it out. Now let's go tell everybody."

The women's voices had carried throughout the whole house, drawing the attention of all the occupants, who'd made their way to the den. Lilian and Edge had run down the stairs, both wearing clothing inside out, Rey had made his way down, laughing at the two in front of him. Amy had found her way to the room as well, from where ever she had been and the kitchen trio made their way out, flour coated and apron covered. All eyes turned to Mickie and Trish who shared a look before giving up the bad news.

"We'll we just came from the airport and well…" Mickie began.

"Well umm the airport is being closed, all flights grounded."

"Why?"

"Well…umm…there is a a umm…" Trish began.

"It's gonna snow like five feet and we can't leave so we're all stuck here for Christmas."

Mickie blurted out before Trish could finish.

-x-

So I confess hasty end. Didn't realize I had so many people to cover. Oh well. I wanted to get this one done so I can post it. Hope it's not too bad. Tell me what ya think! Mel


End file.
